


heart shaped hatred

by SLYTHERINEJ



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Minyard-Josten Rivalry, Neil Josten is a Little Shit, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLYTHERINEJ/pseuds/SLYTHERINEJ
Summary: The Minyard VS Josten Rivalry continues once more in the latest Ducks VS Pythons Regional game. Held on February 14th, the two teams will face off after a grueling season filled with defeats and victories. These two high ranked Exy teams will battle it out on the court, filling fans of the game with excitement seeing as these two talented teams are going to give everyone a run for their money.Josten, Starting Striker for the Colorado Ducks was asked about his thoughts on his upcoming rematch with long time rival and ex-teammate from the PSU Foxes, Andrew Minyard. “It’s not really a face off between me and Andrew. The Pythons are a great team and I could say that the Ducks are as well,” Josten said. “I would say it isn’t personal but I can’t wait to beat Andrew Minyard for the next game. I’ve got a score to settle with that angry midget. I can’t wait to see him on the court.”
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 260





	heart shaped hatred

The Minyard VS Josten Rivalry continues once more in the latest Ducks VS Pythons Regional game. Held on February 14th, the two teams will face off after a grueling season filled with defeats and victories. These two high ranked Exy teams will battle it out on the court, filling fans of the game with excitement seeing as these two talented teams are going to give everyone a run for their money. 

Josten, Starting Striker for the Colorado Ducks was asked about his thoughts on his upcoming rematch with long time rival and ex-teammate from the PSU Foxes, Andrew Minyard. “It’s not really a face off between me and Andrew. The Pythons are a great team and I could say that the Ducks are as well,” Josten said. “I would say it isn’t personal but I can’t wait to beat Andrew Minyard for the next game. I’ve got a score to settle with that angry midget. I can’t wait to see him on the court.”

Make sure to tune in to the Ducks VS Pythons game on February 14th and don’t miss a moment of the heated rivalry between the star goalkeeper and sought out striker both destined to make Court.

##### 16 Hours Before the Game

Practically everyone knows that Valentine’s Day is just another scheme made by capitalists in order to gouge the interest of the masses by using the concept of love. It’s no coincidence that heart shaped items and pink strewn entrances start popping up the minute February enters. But even though practically everyone knows this, it doesn’t stop them from cracking open their wallets and handing it over to yet another faceless and greedy corporation. 

Part of that population is Neil Abram Josten, who was currently in line for Krispy Kreme’s latest sickeningly sweet concoction that he certainly couldn’t stand the sight of. It was ridiculous really, he wanted to shout out “They’re taking advantage of you and your poor, bleeding hearts! They fabricated this holiday just to suck the money out of your hands!” But that would just seem entirely hypocritical considering that he was only lined up in this annoyingly long queue for his boyfriend and his disgusting sweet tooth.

The thought of Andrew was almost enough to make the wait in line worth it. Neil imagined the aggrieved sigh the blonde would let out as he handed him the bag of donuts. He thought of the arch of his eyebrows — which Neil was sure that he’d practiced and perfected over the years — and the muttered “Fucking Junkie” he’d let out which never failed to let Neil know just how flustered the man was. 

Separated by their rivalling pro teams, Neil and Andrew always took the time to show each other just how much they mattered in their own little ways. Years out of college hadn’t dulled their beating hearts in any way, the auburn haired man even suspected that it had just gotten even stronger. But of course, it was still heard being away from each other for extended periods of time especially when the nights suddenly seemed more daunting and the days seemed a little bit darker. 

That’s what made this year’s Valentine’s day special. It marks the day that Andrew and Neil finally get to see each other in person after two months of being in entirely different states, entirely different beds, and entirely different teams. 

Neil just knew that he’d have so much fun seeing Andrew’s annoyed and jerky movements whenever Neil miraculously scored a goal against him tomorrow.

At the thought, Neil gave a smile to rival Kevin Day’s press smile and greeted the person behind the cashier. He didn’t flinch when the cashier laid their eyes on Neil’s unconcealed scars, he didn’t look away when they looked straight into the eyes that mirrored his father’s; he kept his head up high and thought of Andrew Minyard and how he’d finally get to see him again tomorrow. “Hi. Half a dozen of your Valentine’s Special, please?” he said, smile unwavering as he watched them prepare Andrew’s Definitely Not- Valentine’s Gift.

He fished out his wallet and slapped the bills lightly on the counter and walked out of the store with a box of pink and red donuts held in his hands. Let these greedy companies have his money, Neil thought. Anything would be worth it just to see the look on Andrew’s face. 

He went to his rented apartment that night — not quite his home, as it lacked a certain blonde and at least two attention hoarding cats — and went to bed with somewhat of an excited smile gracing his face.

##### Two Hours Before the Game

The bus was filled with anticipation and talk of lineups, plays, and maneuvers, something Neil could never resist blabbering on and on about. But today was different, he was quiet, he was reserved, and if there was a hint of a gleam in his eyes, well no one bothered to comment on that. 

The team shared theories on what was making Neil so un-Neil-like; these theories ranged from motion sickness, intense concentration, and the anticipation for the upcoming face-off with his so called rival, Andrew Minyard. The first two were dismissed immediately as everyone seemed to agree that the latter was definitely the cause of Neil’s near catatonic state. 

Of course, everyone knew of the Minyard and Josten rivalry that took the Exy world by storm. Two extremely talented players who shared a past in the same team was a story that no reporter didn’t immediately love and assume to be true. Post-game press seemed to be filled with the pair trash talking each other’s ‘Horrendous block’ or ‘Vomit inducing wardrobe’ or ‘Inability to eat anything that wasn’t doused in three spoonfuls of sugar first’

The press found these comments highly entertaining and never failed to publish articles that were entitled in some variation of ‘And So The Minyard VS Josten Rivalry Continues’. The pair always found it hilarious whenever one of these articles popped up on their phone screens and the foxes never failed to give them shit for feeding the press bullshit stories. And Kevin, well, Kevin more or less approved of the whole thing which shocked the whole bunch of them — and made Allison lose a handful of money that she didn’t even wince at parting with — saying “Well, any press is good press, I guess.” 

Neil remembered saying that they should put that up as a Doctor Seuss quote and he never heard Kevin say the phrase ever again. 

The bus jostled Neil back into the plane of reality as he immediately looked to the duffel bag on the seat beside him and wished to whatever god was listening that Andrew’s donuts didn’t look like they’ve been through the washing machine and back once he got the chance to give it to him. 

Neil sighed and ruffled his hair, attracting the eyes of his curious teammates who were glad that he wasn’t in his little comatose state anymore. “You good there, Josten?” The team captain, Maya Bautista called out to him from the front of the bus, eyebrows furrowed in genuine concern that made Neil’s stomach turn in gratitude. 

He loved the foxes dearly and it pained him to see them all leave him behind one by one, leaving him with a legacy to protect and an asshole named Jack who can’t be bothered to keep his mouth shut. He still found solace with the Colorado Ducks through it all, they welcomed him without question and without bringing up his past, which was all Neil could really ask for. They treated him as someone more than just a teammate and something close to a friend. 

But in the back of his head he always knew that his family would be with the foxes. His heart longed for the orange fox paws and the commanding voice of Dan Wilds yelling at him to ‘Stop ogling your boyfriend’s biceps or I’ll make you run twenty laps’ and his smile grew just a tiny bit. He missed Matt’s ridiculous bear hugs, Renee’s whispered encouragements, Allison’s fierce protectiveness, Nicky’s cheer, and hell, he even missed Kevin’s rigorous workout routines from time to time. 

He looked over to Maya’s face, pinched with concern from his prolonged silence and exhaled. He was in good hands. “I’m fine,” he said, and he found that in that moment, he truly meant it. 

With half a dozen sugary donuts hidden in the depths of his duffel bag, a family of foxes no doubt tuned in to the TV to watch the upcoming game, and a loving boyfriend that makes his heart burst at the seams, he was ready to face what was next head on. 

“Let’s crush these, Pythons.” He grinned and the bus cheered with fervor.

##### An Hour Before the Game

When the bus stopped all celebration and excitement seemed to stop. He’s been with the Ducks enough to recognize their game faces. He watched as each of them grabbed their bags and headed out, silent and determined. Few heads turned to him in a silent question and he remained seated, nodding in reassurance. “Give me a moment,” he said to Maya who smiled and clapped her hand over his shoulder. 

“You’re a good kid, Josten. Good luck out there.” His throat was raw with emotion, the words ‘Thank you’ couldn’t come out so he just gave a weak smile, even though she already turned her back on him, heading out to the direction of the stadium. 

He sighed and stood up, stretching his stiff legs and opening his duffle, peeking into the polka dotted box of sweets and sagged in relief when the god he prayed to earlier seemed to answer him in kind. 

Neil hopped off the bus, bag slung over his shoulder and jogged to catch up with his teammates. 

Martin Weiss considered Neil with a look and smirked. “You gonna beat your boyfriend’s ass today?” 

Neil sighed. The couple were quite the private pair, putting their relationship far away from all the prying eyes of the press and in the process, putting it under wraps for everyone else. But of course someone was always bound to find out; with Neil’s big mouth, it was inevitable. “You know, I used to like you. But then you found out about me and Andrew and I think that kind of changed,” Neil said, his words lacking the heat he usually reserves for nosy members of the press. 

Martin wasn’t a bad person. He was friendly, approachable, and one hell of a Backliner. If Neil could have his pick of who accidentally walks in on him on Andrew in the Ducks locker room after a particularly rough game against the Pythons then it would 100% be Martin Weiss. 

Neil was sure his heart stopped the moment Martin opened the locker room doors, unaware of what he was about to see. His hands were anchored on Andrew’s waist, his mouth latched on Andrew’s neck, and his lips red and swollen beyond belief. Neil was mortified when the tall Backliner gave an undignified squeak at the sight of them and started blushing profusely, stumbling over his words, eyes apologetic and wide. 

_“Coach wants to talk to you.” He managed to squeak out then. Neil nodded, stepping away from his boyfriend. Martin eyed the two of them as they nodded to each other, eyes betraying nothing to their intruding third party._

__

__

_“Make sure to bring home food for the cats,” Neil said as he started to leave with his still blushing teammate._

____

__

__

__

__

__

__

_Andrew rolled his eyes at him. “Fuck off, Josten.”_

_____ _

____

_____ _

__

_____ _

__

_____ _

_Neil smiled, and Martin sent him a confused look and shook his head with a quiet chuckle. “You and Minyard, huh?” He teased._

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_Neil took a page from his boyfriend’s book and rolled his eyes. “Fuck off, Weiss.”_

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Presently, Martin gave the same hearty chuckle and tilt of his head. “You two and your little antics. I never get it but it’s fun being a part of your little secret.” 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Neil smiled up at him and hoped that that was enough to convey how thankful he was for Martin’s presence and consideration. “Let’s kick some Python ass,” he settled on saying, nerves fried with anticipation and excitement.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

##### Five Minutes Before the Game

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Josten, are you listening?” Coach Hutley’s voice rang in Neil’s ears and he snapped to meet the older man’s eyes. “You alright?” He inquired when Neil didn’t respond. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

He shouldn’t mention how he’s been thinking about heart shaped donuts, a barely concealed huff of amusement, an arched eyebrow, and perfectly tousled blonde hair. “Never better, Coach,” he replies instead and his coach takes it in stride as Martin just raises a knowing eyebrow in his direction. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

He responds by sticking out his tongue at the Backliner which earns both of them a sigh from their aggrieved coach. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Nevermind. Just get out there and have a great game,” Hutley said, a trace of both annoyance and affection lacing his tone. Something that reminded him of a certain tattooed coach back in Palmetto. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

He bumped rackets with his teammates, listened to Maya’s words of encouragement and reminders, and they fell into a line as the announcer’s voice boomed in the arena, triggering the massive cheers of the crowd. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

One by one the crowd roared as each player from the Ducks was announced. Neil’s heart swelled with pride. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Number Ten, Starting Striker, Neil Josten!” The lights blind him momentarily as he runs out to the court, Exy racquet gripped high over his head in greeting. The crowd shows their support and Neil feels at home. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

He settles on his place on the court and nods in greeting as he passes Maya. He settles on a crouch, twisting his racquet in his gloved hands out of excitement.  


He’d be lying if he didn’t wait for Andrew’s name to fall from the announcer’s lips. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t smile under the concealment of his helmet. He’d be lying if he said his heart didn’t give a wonderfully painful tug as the man he loves walks onto the court like everyone wasn’t even worth his time. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Neil couldn’t help himself. He opened his mouth and hollered to the other end of the court where Andrew settled on his position by the goal. “You’re going down, shortstack!” 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Andrew, ever the crowd pleaser, hadn’t graced him with a response other than the determined raise of two middle fingers. If Neil didn’t know any better he’d think Andrew was being a bit too enthusiastic. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Neil beamed and gave him a mocking two fingered salute which Andrew returned. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Distantly, Neil heard the whistle blow and the blood thrum in his veins. He looked to Andrew once more and he ran.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

##### 45 Minutes After the Game

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

However high Neil was off his team’s unexpected victory, his bones were aching and his muscles were screaming in protest with every move of his arms. Towel around his shoulders, he walked over to his duffel bag and sat down on the bench, skin aglow with the shine of victory. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_Take that, Andrew, _Neil thought briefly. He scored a few times against the blond man and he’s felt high with adrenaline ever since. His boyfriend may put up this uncaring front but that still doesn’t take away from the fact that he’s still the best ranked goalkeeper in National Exy.__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

His teammates were talking a mile a minute about bars and restaurants for their well deserved victory dinner and Neil kept an ear out for whatever they’re saying. “I’m not going to go all the way across the city just to drink myself into a stupor, Brett.” He heard Maya say and he resisted the urge to chuckle. 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

“They have the best drinks in the city, Maya. Come on, just this once. I’ll let you pick the next place for the next time we go on an away game.”

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

“No.”

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Godamnit.”

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

This time, Neil did give a faint laugh at the brisk responses, prompting the team to look at him and the rarity before them. “What?” he said, tone light and teasing. 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

“You seem to be in a good mood today, Josten. I wonder why.” Sometimes, Martin can be a real pain in the ass. 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Maybe he’s got a Valentine’s date,” Amelie Wu, substitute dealer, teased him. He rolled his eyes in response. She was very close to the truth but Neil would never admit that aloud. 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

He was cut off from answering when the door to the locker room opened, making them all swivel around to face Coach Hutley, beaming with pride. “That was an amazing game, Ducks! Keep playing like this and we just might win the championships.”

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

Coach Sam Hutley was a middle aged, beer bellied man with an optimistic attitude that can rival Jeremy Knox’s. Neil was sure Coach Hutley had never even so much as frowned in the presence of the Ducks, always eager to provide them with a comfortable space. But even through all of that, he was a supportive and strategic Coach that rallied the team to their victories. 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

The Ducks shared their thanks and congratulations and Coach Hutley turned to face him. He didn’t clap Neil on the back like he had with the other players and Neil was grateful for that consideration. “Josten. Amazing job there today, kid. Unfortunately, you’re on press duty today so best get ready to face those reporters.” 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

Coach and the team were aware of his previous outbursts with the press during his time with the foxes but that wasn’t enough to eliminate him from press duty forever. Sometimes the trust they put on his shoulders was unfounded. 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

Neil sighed and stood up, dragging his feet out the door and shadowing Coach Hutley’s steps. He could hear the clicks of the camera and the migraine inducing voices of the reporters starting to grate at his brain. 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

But when Neil reached the sides of the designated press area, he stopped in his tracks and was met with the side profile of a very bored blonde. 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

“You played a great game, Andrew. Any news about making Court?” he heard someone ask. 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

Andrew stared at the man blankly and positioned himself to the microphone, making the reporters lean closely in anticipation. “Next question.” his voice drawled, bored and disinterested. Something about the frustration in the faces against the sea of cameras and notepads made Neil think that this wasn’t the first time that Andrew said those words. 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

Neil smiled. Kevin kept in close contact with the pair, giving them details about their first Court practice. Neil always tried to hide his excitement but Andrew always saw through it rolling his eyes and mumbling something about being stuck on the court with the two Exy obsessed children once again. 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

He snapped back to reality when he heard a reporter utter his name. “What are your comments on Neil Josten’s victory shot?” 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

Andrew raised an eyebrow, the only indication that he had even heard the question at all. The reporter was about to repeat the question when Andre idly waved his hand at her. “Josten’s the worst.”

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

He couldn’t help it. He let out a guffaw, catching the attention of a handful of reporters. Cameras swiveled over to where he was trying to catch his breath, intrigued at his response to Andrew’s unbridled hatred. 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

He met eyes with Andrew and his breath halted in his throat. Neil knew something in his expression gave him away as he saw Andrew roll his eyes at him. “What are you laughing at, junkie? Are you trying to crash my interview?”

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

Coach Hutley gave him an encouraging nod as Neil stepped up to the podium beside Andrew’s. He tapped the mic and gave a huff of laughter. “You call that an interview, Mr. ‘Next question’?” he teased, eyes on Andrew’s. 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

Andrew’s expression didn’t change but his eyes never wavered from Neil, drinking his presence in. “Not all of us can be loudmouthed asses with no filter, Josten.”

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Not all of us can be limited with a two character limit for what they say,” he quipped back. The cameras flashed, pencils scratching against paper hurriedly as if they were afraid that the moment before them would disappear in a matter of seconds. “Get off the podium, Minyard, I’ve got an interview killed.”

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

Andrew took his heavy stare of him and faced the waiting crowd once more. Of course, Andrew always had to have the last say. “Try not to threaten anyone’s safety this time, Josten.” With that he walked off to the side, intent on watching Neil from an angle where the press couldn’t see him. 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

It wasn’t as if the press could decipher what seems to be Andrew’s murderous glares into what they truly were. 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Neil, do you care to comment on the Ducks’ rise in the National Ranks?” He heard someone ask eagerly. 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

And so it began. 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

Neil had gotten somewhat used to being on press duty and seemed to lower his need for blood every single time a camera got into his face. But of course, old habits die hard and Neil didn’t even think twice before ripping into someone who dared to ask something offensive. 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Neil, what can you say about the newly announced relationship between Jeremy Knox and Jean Moreau? Do you support this? How so?” Neil couldn’t believe that such stupidity existed. His eyes narrowed in on the reporter who had the unfortunate luck of setting his temper on fire and he kept his face impassive. 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

“That’s a stupid question,” he said, trying to channel Andrew’s detachment in favor of the boiling in his blood. “How can you even ask that? Of course I support them. Both of them are my friends and I wouldn’t even think of squashing their happiness. If you have a problem with same sex couples then that’s on you. They haven’t done anything but be themselves yet here you are, asking dumb questions that don’t even have anything to do with the Ducks or the Pythons. Just shut the fuck up and keep quiet if you don’t have anything to say.” 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

The reporters seemed to be reluctant to ask anymore questions in his angered state so he took that to be the end of the interview and he started to step off the podium when a meek voice interrupted him. “What are your plans for Valentine’s Day?”

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

His brows furrowed and he was met with an unfamiliar face. Neil has done press duty enough to be vaguely aware of the faces that he saw every time he was unfortunate enough to be placed in this position. But Neil’s inability to place her into past interviews coupled with her shy stance made Neil think that she was new at this whole thing.  
He was silent for a few moments before standing back up on the podium and tapping the mic. The reporter gave him an encouraging smile, giving him an out, a pleasant way to end this interview after his outburst. He gave her a small nod and thought about what he wanted to say. “I don’t really know. I’ve got a bunch of those limited edition Krispy Kreme’s in my duffel bag so I’m guessing my Valentine’s Day just involves that.” He didn’t dare glance at Andrew when he said that but he could imagine the quirk of his head at the admission. He smiled at the thought and the press seemed to let the tension off their shoulders. 

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

__

__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__

“Got a special lady to celebrate with?” He bristled at the voice of the reporter who asked the question about Jeremy and Jean. His temper flared once more. _One, two, three, four, five _. He breathed in and out and caught the glance of the small reporter that asked him the Valentine’s Day question and something about the annoyed scrunch of her face told him that she’s also had enough of this bigoted reporter’s voice.__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

His tactful smile came onto his face as he said, “I don’t think my boyfriend would appreciate it if I made plans with a special lady on Valentine’s Day.” And then the crowd exploded. 

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

Neil rarely gave out any personal information but when he did, it always seemed to drive the press into a state of frenzy. God, he can already see the terribly worded headlines. 

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

He glanced at Coach Hutley and at Neil’s nod he walked over to the podium and shut the interview down. He walked off, ignoring the questions being thrown at him and stopped right in front of Andrew. 

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

The two had already talked about the possibility of outing themselves to the press but had never found the right opportunity for it. And while both green lighted the idea, he was still curious to see what Andrew’s reaction to the scene was. 

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

An outsider might see Andrew’s face to be impassive and uncaring but Neil saw nothing but amusement dancing in the blonde’s eyes. “Donuts?” Andrew settled for saying after moments of pondering. 

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

Neil grinned. “They gave me a toothache just by looking at it and I thought ‘Hey, Andrew will love these!’” he teased. Andrew stared at him impassively and Neil’s grin widened. He heard Coach Hutley’s footsteps getting closer and settled for mumbling a quick “See you at home.” before walking off, leaving Andrew’s mind whirring for quite some time.

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

##### Three Hours After the Game

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

The night ends with Neil back home on Andrew's couch, Sir and King nipping at his socked feet, begging for attention as Neil pored over the newly released articles speculating about his sexuality and the man he was supposedly dating. “These fuckers can’t shut up can they,” he mumbled as he turned off his phone and placed it on the coffee table. 

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

Andrew entered the living room with a steaming mug of coffee in one hand and a plate with two heart shaped monstrosities in the other. “It’s their job, Neil. That’s what they do.” 

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

“Yeah, well maybe they shouldn’t.”

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

Andrew huffed as he sat down on the sofa, placing his plate high above his head as the cats begged him for a piece. Andrew stared down Sir and King and said in a stern voice, “These are mine. You can’t have any. Shoo.” And to Neil’s amazement, they listened, seeking refuge in Neil’s embrace instead. “You spoiled them too much, Junkie.”

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

“I can’t say no to these little faces,” Neil replied, using both hands to scratch the cats’ back. 

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

Andrew hummed. “Sucks to be you, I guess.”

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

Neil grinned and lowered his head onto Andrew’s shoulder as Andrew handed him a cup of coffee. “Thank you,” he mumbled, content. “You played amazing today.” 

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

Andrew snorted in response. “God you sound like Kevin. You two are such Exy obsessed fuckheads that I won’t be surprised if you get a hard on just by seeing a racket.”

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

“Wow, Andrew. Way to sweet talk me. Happy Valentine’s Day to you too.”

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

“Valentine’s Day is a false holiday made by faceless corporations just to get more money out of poor unfortunate souls who are gullible enough to succumb to it,” Andrew said, straightfaced before biting into his donut.

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

“Valentine’s Day is also the reason you’re even eating that cavity inducing shit,” Neil said pointing to the donut. Andrew didn’t reply, favoring another bite instead which made Neil grin. 

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

He stared up at the slope of Andrew’s jaw and the soft pink of his lips and sighed. He was content to listen to the sound of Andrew’s steady breaths as he watched a rerun of an old sitcom and closed his eyes, savoring the moment. “I missed you.” He let the vulnerability seep into his voice and stared up at the blonde who’s jaw tightened at the admission. Neil smiled softly and said, “You don’t have to say it back.” He knew it was hard for Andrew to admit to his own feelings and it was always alright with Neil, he was secure in what he and Andrew had and had no doubts with what the other man was feeling. 

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

Andrew took the last bite of the donut and looked at the man settled on his shoulder. “You’re a nuisance,” he said, words contradicting the softness in his gaze.

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

Neil grinned and closed his eyes, his soft breathing turning slower by the moment as he succumbed to his aching limbs and tired mind, Andrew’s shoulders as his pillow and the arm around his waist his anchor. 

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

And if he heard the soft mumble of Andrew’s voice uttering the words “Welcome home, Neil.” then that was something he would take with him in his dreams instead.

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____

__

____

__

____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____

__

____


End file.
